Stable Girl: Memories
by Blue-PaperTiger
Summary: Morwen is back for her final instalment in the Stable girl series. It's just after the coronation and Morwen's moved to a tiny village next to the River Limlight. Enjoy! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_The__Lord of the Rings_ and all its themes, people, places, creatures and names do not belong to me at all. The _Morwen_ and Ceorl however, does belong to me. 

This story carries on from _Stable Girl: Uruk-hai and Nightmares_.

Thank you to everyone who read _Stable Girl: Uruk-hai and Nightmares_. Also a big hug to everyone who reviewed it too. Hope you enjoy this new one!

I've got a lot of work right now so it'll take me a while to update so I'm sorry in advance.

* * *

"Edoras is beautiful in winter I'm told." The elderly woman watched, waiting for a response from the new arrival with curiosity. "It is." Morwen didn't move from the spot, she didn't even turn her head to acknowledge the woman's comment. _I have seen more beautiful things then a sheet of snow on the Golden hall. _Her eyes were narrowed and solemn as her lone figure. She hadn't attempted to make friends; she didn't have any good reason to be sociable. Bringing her eyes up from the ground, she looked over at the river as the gusts of winds sent ripples across the otherwise peaceful water's surface. Snow was falling and there was icy puddles scattered over the muddy road in front of the houses. Wrapping her arms around herself tightly, Morwen stepped out of the doorway and out onto the road, walking towards the small stables beside a fenced off training paddock. When she reached the door of the stables and looked in she froze, the sight of the colts calmly resting reminding her of things not so long passed. Turning away sharply, she quickly headed anywhere but there, anywhere but the memories. 

"She's a strange one, that Morwen." The old woman watched the young maiden as she fled from the stable entrance. Closing the door, she turned to her husband as he kindled the flames in the fireplace. "They say she used to be the best stable hand at Edoras." Turning his attention up from his job he looked at his inquisitive wife questioningly. "Have you been gossiping with the seamstress again?" rolling her eyes away coyly and twiddling her fingers with the seam of her sleeves, she smiled and walked over to the table. "I don't know what you mean." Standing himself up straight him put his hands on his hip and tilted his head with an eyebrow raised, waiting for a confession. "Well, maybe just a little. But she is staying with us. I like to know about somebody when they're staying under my roof." She folded her arms and tried to look serious, hardly convincing herself yet alone her husband. "She is Ceorl's tutor and that's good enough for me. She's taught that boy to keep his head on his shoulders, and not in dream." Both sitting down at the table for supper, they looked at each other then at the empty place set for they ever dreaming son. Sighing and rolling their eyes; knowing his probably off telling fairytales to the other children of the village, they decided they were too hungry to wait so they dug in. Both were silent while they ate, contemplating over they mysterious long term guest.


	2. Chapter 2

Morwen stood looking to the Field of Celebrant from across the river. The wind gusted, blowing her long wavy red hair in the air along with her dress. The skies were grey with snow clouds and there was a gentle sprinkle of snowflakes floating down. The soil was hard and frozen, the grass frosted and stiff, yet all she noticed was her own reflection flickering in the water. Her eyes seemed grey rather than the hazel green they normally were and her face looked as though it had forgotten how to smile. _I left my smile in Edoras. _

Ceorl rubbed his ear after his father finally let go. "Close the door." Closing the door, he continued to rub his bright red earlobe, frowning. He watched as his father sat down at the table and beckoned for his son to join him. "I was only answering the children's questions."

"Yes, I sure."

"I was!" looking down, Ceorl knew exactly the kind of reaction he'd usually get for shouting. After a moment of expecting a clip round the ear, and receiving nothing, he looked up to his father. His face showed him deep in thought, frowning as he tried to work something out in his head to no avail. Finally his father looked at him with a very serious expression, the kind he had only used one other time; when he told Ceorl he was going to be living in Edoras with his Aunt for sometime. "Your tutor, Morwen…" Ceorl's face lit up at his mistress's name, and an uncontrollable smile spread across his little rosy cheeks. "…she's a bit of an odd one, isn't she?"

"What? Morwen is not odd! She's brave and wise and strong!"

"Like I said, an odd one. Now I'm not saying the girl isn't welcome, because she is. But she's something new for this village." Standing up in outrage, Ceorl clenched his fists and pouted without realising. "Good! This village was getting boring." And at that he stormed off to his room.

* * *

**Sorry about how long it's taken to put this chapter up. Finally finished all my college work so I shouldn't take as long to update. **

**Hugs**

**Lostariel**

**XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

"I heard she got a little cosy with the King."

"Well I heard she kissed him in the stables at Edoras."

"Huh. I'm told it was more than kissing." The three women gossip continued quietly as Morwen passed by. They sat at the river bank, huddled, washing clothes in the cold water flow in front of them. They watched her as she strode on past them, her long wavy red locks blown back by the last of the winter winds and trailing her dress. Her arms were folded across her chest and she took wide strides with her long legs. _They can gossip all they want, I know what happened. _She'd been here more almost a month now and, considering her occupation, she hadn't been anywhere near the village stables since her arrival. She continued walked towards the border of the village and into the fields beyond. _A long walk will clear my head, hopefully._ She could just hear the conversation pick back up behind her as she went ahead. Morwen could hear the distant sound of a familiar whiney as she crossed over a small rise but ignored it.

"Will you not join the party, my Lord?" she looked questioningly at him once her cheeks finally went back to normal. "I find myself wanting a quiet moment to think over tomorrow's events."

"It will be a most joyous occasion." She couldn't help but smile at the idea. She was so excited about tomorrow, the coronation and the huge party after. _I feel like a child again._ "Yes. I think the entirety of Middle-Earth is looking forward to tomorrow more than I."

"My Lord?" he sighed heavily and he seemed to grow suddenly very tired and wary looking. Morwen put a reassuring hand on his shoulder for a moment before pulling away and barely controlling her flushing cheeks. _What am I doing? He is our king, and I am a mere stable hand._ Looking at his face, it seemed to her that he had aged ten years suddenly and was now carrying every worry in the world on his shoulders. She wanted desperately to comfort him with words of advice and wisdom but could think of nothing. "Do not worry, my Lord, the people love you." He looked up to the sky, as if the idea of being loved was alien and prosperous. "I love you." His eyes dropped from the sky and fixed on her. She looked into his eyes for a long moment, they were unreadable. After what seemed an eternity, she managed to look away, feeling the blood rush from her head and going dizzy for a second. I just put my foot right in it. There was a long awkward silence in the stables, even the horses went quiet, feeling the tension heavy in the warm air between the two. Finally Éomer reached out and, curling his finger round her chin, turned her to face him. "I'm sor-" she was cut short mid sentence by the sudden impact of his lips pressed against hers. Reaching up, he intertwined his fingers in her hair, gently pulling her closer until they could feel each others body heat. Breaking away from the kiss slowly, it took her a minute to open her eyes and breathe, the blood rushing back up into her head. The gazed into each others eyes for what seemed a lifetime. Neither noticed when Gamling walked in, looking for the missing guest of importance at the bustling party. She spotted him first, standing to her feet so suddenly she almost fell over. Her eyes wide and lip bitten down on hard, she hurried out towards Nellas' house, leaving the two men alone in the dark stables.


	4. Chapter 4

"You foolish girl, the whole of Edoras probably thinks you're some kind of… of… of tavern whore!" she sat down on a large rock roughly, ignoring the pain from the backs of her legs as they were jabbed. _I'll never be able to go back._ Propping her elbows on her knees, she leant her chin on her hands, staring out into the horizon. The fields stretched out endless before her like a stormy green sea. The approaching sound of hoof beats caught her ear and she awaited the sight of the interloper who dare disturb her when she clearly needed to be alone to think. How far away do I have to move? Sighing when the hoof beats slowed, she turned to face the on coming person with an irritated frown. She stood abruptly, losing her balance for a moment and having to grab the nearby rocks to steady herself, she stared in surprised as Firefoot walked over alone. Stroking his nose, she took his reins and looked behind for any sign of her master. Letting go of his reins again, she walked slowly down past him, stroking down his neck and placing her hand on the still warm saddle. _Where on Middle-Earth? _She was answered by a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she couldn't help but feel lighter hearted.

Éomer locked his eyes on hers. Her wavy red locks contrasting against her grey eyes and pale skin. She reminded him of the last day of autumn, when the first snow mingled with the orange and red leaves in the trees. _Tell me I'm not dreaming._ His hand slid down from her shoulder, down her arm, to her hand, which he grasped in his. "Don't let go…" her voice was so soft and soothing as she tightened her grip on their clasped hands. Stepping nearer, he lowered his face so he could still look at her.

Reaching up, her hand stroking his cheek, causing his eyes to close at her touch. _He's so gentle._ When his eyes opened, he brought his other arm and wrapped it around her middle, pulling her into an embrace. Closing her own eyes, she leant her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating strongly. "Don't let it end…" He stroked her hair, leaning his chin on the top of her head gently. "Come back to Edoras." Her eyes opened and she stepped back, out of his arms and looked at him. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I… I made a fool of myself." She couldn't meet his eyes, instead looking in all other possible directions, pretending to find a clump of rocks interesting. Stepping up to her, he put his hands on her shoulders. "How could you make a fool of yourself when you're my prize stable master?"

"I…" she finally met his eyes with apology and regret. "… people of the town talk. What do you think they'll say if they found out the King was kissing stable girls?" "There'd be a lot more stable girls?" he smiled broadly and she slapped his arm slightly, trying hard not to smile herself. "Be serious. There'd be scandal. Your reputation…"

"What about it?" he shook his head, "I don't care."

"But, my Lord…"

"No buts, it is my reputation, and I will do with it what I will."

"And what will you do with your prize stable master?" she shied away, looking over at Firefoot as she grazed beside them. "Well…" he pulled her up to him, wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his full lips into hers. She stiffened for a moment from the unexpected assault on her lips, but relaxed into it after a second, putting her arms around his neck. _Edoras it is. Home sweet home._

_

* * *

_  
**That's it, all done. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone who read it and a big thanks to everyone who reviewed it. That's it from Morwen, hope you all enjoyed the Stable Girl series. **

**Hugs**

**Lostariel**

**XxX**


End file.
